


Repaying Debts

by The_Tevinter_Biscuit (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adultery, Cheating, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The_Tevinter_Biscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's married, he has a charming French husband but when he falls into the hands of a handsome loan shark who wants something a little more than just money for repayment. Can Arthur resist his charm?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repaying Debts

He wasn't quite sure how it ended up this way- time seemed to be jumbled up for him but as he lay on a comfy bed in the basement of a rather attractive man with his wrists handcuffed to the headboard, he could only wonder if he had any other choice but to lie down and take it. It was so wrong and he knew it. He was married for god's sake, this was so disgustingly wrong. He had a wonderful charming French husband waiting at home for him thinking he was out with work friends but here he was being pounded into by an attractive young man no older than 25. Arthur was a victim but the maybe the consequences weren't as bad as he thought they would be; under the impression he or his husband would end up with broken legs or stolen valuables.

Arthur sat at his work desk in his office looking through the papers with the numbers that he dreads most this month. The bills were getting bad and there was no way he was going to be able to afford it this time. How was he going to tell Francis? A sigh passed his lips as he ran his fingers through his sandy locks.

He knew he had to find a way to get the money but so quickly? He needed it by the end of this week or he was going to get into serious trouble and could lose more then he knew he could take. He wasn't about to let himself lose everything for one bill he couldn't pay but there was no way he could go and break the news to Francis. He was going through a lot as it was, after finding out his parents recently dying and his return back to England, things weren't all dandy.

_It was one night when he sat sipping the alcoholic beverages hastily at the pub with a few friends from work when certain words changed his situation completely. Those words made a big impact on his future. When Arthur got drinking, he would often blurt out his problems, including his money issues with the upcoming bills._

_"I know a guy Arthur. He can help you with your money problems," they said. "He's good with money, they can lend you a bit to work with and you don't have to pay back. Well. My friend who used him said that he didn't have to repay him with money or anything like that,"_

_Arthur knew better than to get involved with a loan shark but right now he really needed help however he was convinced he wouldn't let it get to that. Right now he just needed a couple drinks down him to ease his troubles (his friends were paying anyway). A piece of paper with some messy numbers scribbled on it and a name was slid across the bar and in front of him._

" _Well here it is if you need it mate,"_

That was the last thing Arthur remembered him saying before he got too drunk to remember whilst he stared down at the scribbled note that he had been given with the name of the "money lender". He gave a pitiful snort and slammed the note into his journal. He didn't need a stupid loan to pay off his bills. At least he hoped so.

He sat cuddling the pillows on his sofa before he was approached by Francis. He laid a hand on his shoulder and looked at him with a slightly worried expression.

"Are you alright there mon amour?" He spoke with his heavy French accent. Arthur turned to look at him, the emerald green ones meeting the charming blue ones. He nodded at him and gave a graceful smile as Francis came to sit next to him and pulled one draping arm around his lover to cuddle him. "You look slightly troubled. I am not worrying you at all non?"

"No Francis, everything is fine. How are you dealing?"

"Fine," his voice lowered slightly. "You need not to worry about zat,"

It got to the day before he knew his bills needed to be paid or he would be in trouble. He had already received the final warning from the company and he gave a nervous gulp. He knew that he had no other choice- remembering the loan shark. Surely it couldn't be that bad; his friend said he didn't take repayment back in cash or valuables nor pain for that matter. His bony fingers slid across his journal before he opened it to the page that the note was left in.

"Alfred F. Jones," he read aloud (the name on the scribbled piece of paper). Arthur reached for the telephone and bravely picked it up. He began to dial the numbers that had been written on the paper into the phone and waited for an answer.

When the call was finally picked up, he was greeted by a husky voice of a young man who seemed too excited for his liking. Arthur explained his situation slightly uncomfortably and the man seemed to understand too well. He could almost feel him smirk on the other side of the line.

"I shall be over today at 3," he replied to his previous comment. "That's if you want the money," With that the line was cut off as Alfred hung up.

The shark kept to his word and arrived at 3'o'clock on Arthur's doorstep. Luckily Francis had gone out so there were no worries about him finding out right now. The shark was a tall handsome young man- dirty blonde hair, ice blue eyes, slightly muscular but not too much and then Arthur's eyes settled on the slim glass frames that sat on the bridge of his nose. He cursed himself inwardly for thinking the man was attractive.

There was much negotiating going on and Alfred had Arthur sign a contract. Before Alfred left he handed Arthur the money he needed and said a few words.

"You're cute Arthur. I look forward to the repayment,"

He walked back out the door. Arthur was slightly worried about what was to come. He didn't know what this repayment would be and the fact that Alfred had called him "cute" worried him further. What sort of replacement was he expecting? He tried to push it out of his mind for now, after all, he now had the money to pay the bills and he wouldn't get in trouble. He got that over and done with and he felt himself sigh with relief. Now the only thing he had to think about was the repayment…

Francis had suspected nothing. He was aware money had been tight but he had no idea that his husband had been getting involved with loan sharks just to pay the bills and he thought it was better that way. He didn't want him to worry more than he had to. Besides, if Francis knew he would just be pushing Arthur more to not get the loan shark which would result in a lot of trouble than a mere loan shark could offer right? He hoped so.

He really did.

Despite the fact that the repayment supposedly didn't have to be money, Arthur thought it'd be a good idea just to get a second job just in case.

When the day finally came around for the debt to be repaid, he was told he had to meet Alfred at the park at precisely 7 o'clock at night. It sounded suspicious but regardless, Arthur told Francis that he was going out with work friends and headed out to repay his debts. Whilst he watched his footsteps go forward one by one he started to wonder what was exactly in store for him. He was a man of his word so he knew he had to comply regardless as it was part of his contract that he signed when Alfred came for his first visit. He roughly gulped as he saw Alfred in the distance and approached him.

"Very punctual Artie," he said checking his watch to see the second hand hit 12 and reaching exactly 7 o'clock. He nodded back at the taller man whom smirked. "Come back with me to repay the debt you owe me,"

In which Arthur complied and followed Alfred back to a small house and into a basement.

"We're going to play a game my dear Artie," he explained and grabbed Arthur's waist. He wasn't the manliest man in the world- Alfred noted. He had a nice small frame, slightly curvy for a man but that was just how he liked it. His sandy blonde hair fit nicely with his bright green eyes that reminded him of emeralds and his skin was pale and cool. He couldn't wait to change that reserved man into a hot, sweaty, moaning mess on his basement bed flushed with red as he writhed around in pleasure on top of the sheets.

Arthur flinched at the touch and squirmed slightly; suddenly feeling nervous. The intruding hand started sliding down his waist and holding onto one of his hips.

"Are you nervous?"

"N-No," he lied. The stutter was a total give away and the man merely smirked. He took off his glasses and adjusted to the sudden blurriness whilst he was setting the frames on the night stand. The next thing Arthur knew was that there was another pair of warm lips collided with his and that he was against the cold wall of the basement. He went into sudden panic and shock but for some reason he couldn't pull away from the invading tongue that pressed against his lips and licked over them roughly asking for entrance. The smaller male gave a small whimper as he hesitantly parted his lips allowing Alfred to slide his tongue into the hot wet cavern and explore it excitedly. He put his hands on his shoulders and gripped onto them however soon his wrists were grabbed and pinned above his head and cold fingertips slid beneath the material covering his chest.

He squirmed under his touch but soon the hot lips were pulled away from his own and he was gazed into by a pair of strikingly beautiful blue eyes. Hold on a moment. Did he just think that Alfred's eyes were beautiful? He knew it was all so wrong, the loan shark wanted his payment and that payment had been chosen to be his body. His thought process paused and he remembered that he was a man to his word and if the loan shark wanted his body as a repayment he had no choice but to obey and give him what he lusted for. Especially as he has signed the contract, if he didn't want a pair of broken legs- he'd have to. Francis would be ashamed of him and he was ashamed of himself. On the bright side he came to think that Alfred was quite a handsome man and if he was single, he might have just been interested in a one night stand with him.

He shook the thought at hand and looked back into those ice blue eyes.

"You're in for one hell of a night  _Arthur_ " The way his name rolled off the man's tongue caused shivers to run down his spine. He picked up the man by the waist and threw him onto the bed causing a rather undignified squeak. He grinned and leaned over and under the bed to reveal a pair of handcuffs. It was then that Arthur suddenly realised that this man was not only kinky but not going to give him any mercy. With that, he handcuffed Arthur's wrists to the headboard of the bed and crawled on top of the British man. _Oh bollocks._

Alfred's fingers ran across the buttons of Arthur's shirt and began to unbutton them one by one before tearing the shirt off of his body completely. He shivered at the sudden cool air trailing over his bare skin but soon warm hands slid down the flesh. They ran back upwards and grabbed hold of the now perky pink nubs that had sprung up whilst being exposed to cool air. He couldn't help but let out a few whimpers and quiet noises of pleasure as the nubs were twisted and played with. Soon they were covered by Alfred's hot mouth and were then played with by his tongue and suckled on.

Arthur shut his eyes and tried to look away from the horribly erotic scene in front of him but he couldn't help but find himself aroused especially as that lovely tongue headed downwards and licked across his skin leaving some rather obvious love bites in its wake. The fingers that had traced over his skin were now mindlessly unbuttoning the bottom half of clothing he wore and pulling them off the Brit as he sucked on his neck. Suddenly Arthur found himself completely nude in the presence of a man that wasn't his husband and he could almost feel the eyes looking him over.

His wrists squirmed under the handcuffs and his legs shifted uncomfortably. Alfred smirked as he laid his eyes upon Arthur's half-erect cock and leaned down to give one long lick up the side. He gave a sharp gasp and slightly wanton moan. His hips bucked upwards and he soon noticed that he had a full erection.  _How embarrassing…_

The man was so lewd, Alfred thought. You would have never seen it in him to be so sensitive. How wonderful.

Alfred leant over and grabbed a small bottle from the nightstand, when he opened it- the smell of cherries filled the air. A small whimper emitted from the small man as the touches were removed as the man grabbed hold of a bottle; much to his own shame. He opened one eye to see Alfred handling a bottle of lube and smearing the substance onto his long fingers. He bucked his hips upwards slightly and let out another small whimper because as much as he hated to admit it, he wanted this.

"A-Alfred…" he whispered. Alfred's lips were still curved into a smirk just how they were when he had closed his eyes and sudden he felt a warm sticky finger press against his entrance. He prepared himself for the pain that was about to come and suddenly the teasing digit pushed into that tight warmth and a loud noise squawked from Arthur. Alfred chuckled and twisted the finger- attempting to loosen him up before pushing in another finger followed by another. Arthur writhed on the bed sheets in pleasured as the digits were pushed in and out of his hole and spread it out. It was painful but it wasn't as if he was an anal virgin. Once deemed ready, he slid the fingers out of the now loosened anus and Arthur automatically assumed what was coming next.

It surprised him when he discovered he was wrong. Alfred had leaned back under his bed a pulled out what looked like a dildo. His eyes shut tight once again as the fake cock was pushed inside him.

"Do you like this Artie? I bet you do you  _little slut_. You love this," his voice was darker than it was earlier and it seemed to echo in the room. The deep rough voice sent shivers down his spine, Arthur had never really taken to degrading dirty talk but this was getting him going. Soon enough the entire dildo had been pushed inside him to the base and suddenly he felt his hand wrap around his shaft. He felt himself coming close to climax but it was then he felt something tight around the base. Some kind of ring?

He took no thought of it as continued to try and reach orgasm but he noticed that his orgasm was soon denied by the ring tightened around him.

Then he heard a buzz.

The dildo had started to vibrate and move inside of him? The object soon pressed against his prostate and Arthur let out a long drawn out moan. He looked up to see Alfred with a remote in his hands and fiddled with the lever, pushing it up and down. The vibrator was changing settings rapidly and Arthur was having a hard time trying to adjust to each setting until finally he settled on a high setting. He shivered roughly as the vibrator was moved slightly in him and curved inwards towards his sweet spot and vibrated on that spot over and over. Alfred continued to pleasure the man.

After noticing the Brit have another orgasm denied, he turned off the vibrator and slipped it out. He whined slightly at the emptiness inside him but soon figured out that it wouldn't be that way for much longer. He looked down at the slim frame of the man below him and his eyes laid on his throbbing cock with droplets of pre-cum that had managed to escape and slide down the length and was begging for release then down to that gaping twitching spread out hole ready for him to enter.

"Do you want me?" he questioned in a seductive voice. Arthur nodded. "I can't hear you,"

"Y-Yes...please...bloody hell, get inside me!" he shrieked. The blue-eyed man was happy to oblige and ripped the opening of a condom with his teeth. He slid it over his erection and lubed himself up. He then lined himself up against that puckered entrance and plunged straight in causing the green-eyed man beneath him to cry out. Even though he had been spread out and coaxed open with a vibrator, Alfred shivered with delight at the slight tightness across him. Arthur had clenched his muscles instinctively around the foreign vital regions inside of him but it felt so good.

Alfred moved inside of him eagerly, pushing in and out of the tight walls and tried to move in an angle where he could hit back onto his sweet spot. He had moved Arthur's legs up so they formed a 'V' like shape and he could watch his hard erection slide in and out. It was a sight he would remember. He was letting out small whines as Alfred had not hit his prostate and Alfred was grunting pleasurably above him.

When he heard of a cry of pleasure, he knew he had found it and he showed no mercy to stop pounding into it. Moans instantly filled the air and Arthur found himself unable to form proper sentences right then.

"Arthur…" Alfred grunted; the taller man feeling him coming close to climax and when he did, he gave a particularly hard thrust and came. Arthur whimpered.

"A-Alfred!" he cried back. Soon he was relieved when the cock ring restraining him was lifted and his cum shot out hard and some of it even managed to reach his face but most lay on his stomach area. They panted harshly for a while before Alfred pulled out and slid off the condom then tied it up. He threw it away and gazed back at his lovely panting hot Englishman.

"That was wonderful," he said. "Will I ever have the privilege of this happening again?" He then grinned as he got rid of the handcuffs tying down the man. Arthur was aware of his mistakes but the sex was just lovely, a thrill and a risk- something new. He thought to himself as he rubbed his wrists where the cuffs had been.

"…Maybe I'll find myself in need of more money to borrow," he replied and Alfred merely turned back into a smirk before planting a kiss on his lips and moving off of him.

"Then I shall see you soon my Brit…"


End file.
